Kurt's Decision
by Jake-in-my-head
Summary: Kurt is having boys throw themselves at him from all driections. PuckXKurt FinnXKurt BlaineXKurt. Much smut. boy on boy. don't like? don't read
1. PuckXKurt

PuckXKurt smut

A/N: Okay so it's 11:11 on june 10, 2011. I am in Orr's island maine and extremely bored so im gonna write something something smutty ;P here it is, my one-shot puckxkurt. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Glee or any of it's characters. Just this story.

Warning: lots of boy on boy action here. Full detail. Dont like? Dont read

Puck grinned at the small animal he brought home; his perfectly styled chocolate brown hair, his tight black pants, his slender figure, his surprisingly muscular arms. Puck dove towards his new pet's mouth for yet another kiss and pushed him to the bedroom without removing his lips from his pet's face.

He pushed Kurt onto the bed and started to undress, while kurt fubled with his leather jacket. Once the two of them were completely naked they resumed making out, Puck's tongue forcing dominance over kurt's. Puck ground his hips int kurts and their erections twitched with pleasure.

puck broke the kiss and flipped kurt onto his stomach. He then spread kurts ass-cheeks apart and began tonguing his ass. Kurt writhed in pleasure below him. After puck decided kurt was well lubed he started to finger kurt. First one knuckle, then the second, then the whole finger. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of kurts ass. Then he added a second finger and a third not too long afterward. Once he thought kurt was stretched out enough he rolled on a condom on grabbed his bottle of lube off the bed-side table. He squirted a little in kurts ass and then some on his cock and slowly began to push into kurt's virgin hole. Kurt, in a mix of pain, pleasure, and excitement, gasped when puck's pelvis hit his ass. He felt so filled by puck's 8 inch monster.

Puck slowly pulled out and pushed back in a little faster. Speeding up a little bit after every retreat. Soon he was roughly slamming himself into kurt. Kurt moaning under him. He felt kurt's hole tighten around him and orgasmed, hard.

Then he pulled out all the way and removed his condom. Kurt quickly started to suck him clean. He bobbed his head up and down, deep-throating pucks beast until he came again.

Then puck flipped so he could return the favor. He kissed the tip of kurt's 7 inch cut cock. Then he licked along the shaft. Down to kurts neatly trimmed pubes then back up the other side. Then he went down on kurt completely and kurt lost it. Kurt grabbed pucks head and started face-fucking puck like there was no tomorrow. Soon he felt kurts balls start to tighten and he pulled of. Kurt exploded all over his chest and puck licked it all up and then planted on on kurt.

Kurt could taste himself on pucks tongue and he was surprised at how he tasted. After a while the two got tired and pulled themselves under the covers, kurt being held tightly by his lover. Kurt soon fell asleep with puck caressing his face.

"Sweet dreams, babe" puck said as he passed out...l


	2. FinnXKurt

FinnXKurt smut

A/N: Okay so it's 12:08, morning of june 12, 2011. I got bored AGAIN so i decided to continue my smutty oneshot. Might as well right? I mean theres no such thing as too much kurt smut

Disclaimer: i do not in any way own glee or any of it's characters. Just this story

Warning: severe boy on boy love. Full detail. Dont like? Dont read

When kurt came home the next morning his clothes were a mess. Plus his perfect hair was completely disheveled. When finn tried to tell kurt, he got snapped at.

Once finn got bored of the computer he decided he was gonna head to bed. As his head peered around the door he saw a stark naked kurt looking for pajamas.

He quickly turned around and went back downstairs. All he could picture was that perfect body. That slight femine posture. That delicate look. It was like a movie on pause in his head. Without his notice, his hand had crept to his pants.

He un-did his zipper and pulled his cock out, In all its 7 1/2 inch glory. He slowly started to stroke it. Keeping that image of kurt in his head. He couldnt take it anymore, so he rushed to the bedroom again

Kurt was dressed now and in awe of Finn's cock, still hanging out. Finn rushed over to kurt and kissed him forcefully. Kurt, to stunned to move, felt finn's cock brush his hand and he hardened instantly. Finn noticed and started to undress. Kurt, still un-moving, just watched. Once finn was naked he sat next to kurt and kissed him, with less force, but still dominating and with kurt participating.

By now kurt was ready and started to undress as well. He un-buttoned his night-shirt and quickly pulled his pants down, accidentally ripping them. He was a little drained still from the night before but didnt really care. All he cared about was having finn inside him.

Kurt broke the kiss and went to finn's twitching cock. He flicked his tongue over the head, catching a drop of pre-cum. He swallowed it then started to suck at the tip. Then an inch, then another until he had his nose in finn's pubes.

Finn ran his fingers through kurts hair and started face-fucking kurt, much like how kurt face-fucked puck the night before. Finn knew hi was gonna come soon so he pulled kurt off and flipped him over. He then started eating kurt out.

Once he thought kurt was ready he started to push in. Kurt, still loose from the night before, easily granted access for finn and finn instantly started fucking kurt like a wild man. He pulled kurts hair slightly and started stroking him. Kurt had so many sensations and he knew he was gonna come soon.

Then finn pulled out and repositioned kurt on his back with his legs on finn's shoulders. He then re-entered and resumed fucking kurts brains out. When he found kurts prostate kurt jumped slightly and finn realized. He just kept hitting it after that until...

Bang! Kurt shot right at finn's face. A little dripped into his mouth and the taste drove him crazy. He started going even faster, then came harder than he ever had before; filling kurts bowels with his seed. he then collapsed on the bed next to kurt and kurt smiled at him.

"Well that was unexpected Finn. But it was really great."

"Don't tell anyone Kurt. I'll be ruined you know. I could be banned from the locker room by the team."

"Oh don't worry. It'll be our little secret"

And with that kurt kissed finn one more time before heading to take a shower...


End file.
